


意难平 上

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: 无非就是一个不得不错过的老套故事





	意难平 上

-  
金钟云坐在自己的咖啡店里，如往常一样望着窗外放空自己。店员已经见怪不怪了，他们的老板每天在关店之后都要一个人静静的坐一会，店里人都知道他这个习惯，所以没有人不合时宜的去打扰他。看着窗边的玻璃已经有些上霜了，金钟云才后知后觉的意识到，啊…原来又已经是深秋了啊。

正漫无目的的想着，窗前经过了一对正打闹嬉笑着的高中生，两个人都挺高的，其中一个看起来瘦一点。一看两个人就是在学校很受欢迎的类型，真好啊。

就像他当年那样。

那时候，真好啊。金钟云想着想着，无意识的叹了口气。

说起来，金钟云当年有个男朋友，两个人从高中开始分分合合在一起八九年，最后没挡住，还是分开了。

金钟云当年在S高完完全全是风云人物，长的干净清透，却偏有一双狭长凌厉的凤眼；身子骨架虽然窄些，却有着不可思议的强大气场；成绩永远年级第一，艺术节独唱次次压轴，俘获了大多数女生的芳心不说，连男生也有不少在厕所里讲些下流话来肖想他的。

-  
新学期开学金钟云和好朋友一起吃午饭。  
“诶钟云啊，听说你们班要来个人！”  
“关我屁事？”  
“校董的儿子诶！听说胸肌很大屁股很翘~你不是就喜欢这样的？”  
“呀！希疯！你小声点…”被凤眼瞪了的人倒也不生气，“怎么了嘛？我和正洙还不是开开心心的，又没事~”  
“独特你管管他！”  
“好啦希澈啊，别逗他了。对啦，听说那个男生也是那个哦~”朴正洙的尾音抻的黏糊糊的。  
“独特！”眼看着眼前的小猫要炸毛了，朴正洙赶紧给人顺顺。  
“啊好好好，不逗你了。那人应该是下午就会来了，一会你们老师可能就会说了。”  
“知道了！”金钟云不耐烦的摆摆手。

说是这样说着，心思却活了起来，「哼！我倒要看看，是个什么等级的货」。

金钟云的性向其实一直不明确，虽然和一些男生走的格外的近，但也半推半就的交往过几个怀春少女。只有相熟的几个人知道，这个老师眼中的好学生，女生眼中的好男神，其实是个不折不扣的基佬。

但连他们也不知道的是，金钟云虽然嘴炮能力max，实际上实战经验连屁都没有一个。

下午，老师领来一个高高大大的男生，看起来就很阔气。“这是我们班转来的新同学，做个自我介绍吧。”  
“大家好，我叫崔始源，我比大家小一点，是因为小时候迫不得已跳级了。很高兴和大家成为同学，以后也请多多指教。”

金钟云盯着那个露出一口白牙那个崔什么的，想着「搞了半天还是个弟弟。啊…好像…真的是我的类型诶！屁股也好翘，身材很好的样子，就是…长的有点像马」这么一想，他越看越像，没忍住噗呲一声笑了出来。

“金钟云！笑什么呢，严肃点。”老师虽然这样说着，但脸上还是笑眯眯的。没办法，谁不喜欢成绩好又长得帅的学生呢？“诶正好，崔同学你就坐他旁边，刚才乐的那个，黑头发的，金钟云你举下手。”

淦！真是想啥来啥！金钟云在心里无声的喊了一句阿萨，眉毛动了动。

但是作为S高第一傲娇小野猫，金钟云觉得自己绝不能表现出兴奋，于是他只是伸出手吊儿郎当的挥了一下，然后就看见马同学啊不…崔同学，傻笑着走过来了。

“你好，我是崔始源。以后就是同桌啦。”  
“金钟云。”小野猫回答的目不斜视。  
但是小野马同学热情得过分，嘴跟机关枪似的blabla说个没完，完全不在意金钟云有没有搭理他。

“你的名字很好听啊，我觉得很适合你。”  
“听说你唱歌很好听诶！”  
“你应该也比我大吧，我叫你钟云哥吧…”  
金钟云支着脑袋想着，「啊…是个弟弟就算了，还是个话痨，怎么比独特还能唠叨啊！」

转眼间，一下午就这样在崔始源不断的单方面聊天和金钟云的沉默中过去了。

“钟云哥，你是我在这个班认识的第一个人！晚上一起吃饭吧，我请你。”  
“…”  
“韩牛？”  
“走。”谁跟吃的过不去谁就是天下第一大傻子。

此时的金钟云绝不会想到，在不远的几年后，自己变成了那个大傻子。

晚上金希澈又拉着朴正洙跑来找金钟云吃饭，结果被值日的同学告知，金钟云跟他们班新来的同学一起走了。

“这小子下手够快的！”金希澈撇撇嘴。  
“你说金钟云？”  
“我说崔始源。”  
“？？？”朴正洙迷惑的看着金希澈。  
“你说老师会不认识校董的儿子吗？他哪是小时候跳级啊，我看纯是为爱蹦极。”  
“……你说得对。”

可怜金钟云还跃跃欲试摩拳擦掌想骑骑这匹马，结果没成想人家早就准备好驯养他这只小野猫了。

没想到一个星期之后，金钟云又跑来找金希澈和朴正洙大吐苦水。

“你说他是不是针对我？我竞选年级长，他就竞选学生主席。我去乐团排练，他占我地方打架子鼓。最重要的是！他这几次考试次次都第一！我看他就是故意的！！”金钟云愤怒的拍了桌子，把上身拄在桌子上，小脸愤怒的皱了起来。  
两个人听了半天才插进去话，“人家学习好还不行啊？”

“他每次都只比我多一分！！！”  
“………”

金钟云风风火火的来，冲着两人说了半天，又因为老师找他风风火火的走了。只剩下两人面面相觑：“崔始源这算啥？战术逗猫？”金希澈咬着吸管表示费解。  
“看错兵法书了吧…”生活不易，正洙叹气。

金钟云前几天还想要搞马的兴奋经过这一周来崔始源的行为，全都转化为他单方面的与崔始源的暗地比拼。可惜崔始源毫无自觉，还总是笑眯眯的对金钟云说哥想做的就都去做吧，我让给哥也可以的。

“让他个$&…~#%£€¥%^！！！！！”金钟云给朴金两人讲的绘声绘色，两个人听的头都大了，最终以尿遁术逃走。

事情直到秋天快要和冬天招手了才终于出现了转机。

有一天下午崔始源趁没人，把金钟云堵在了排练厅。  
“钟云哥，你是不是对我有意见啊…”  
「你才发现？」金钟云脑内弹幕无数，简直想敲开他的脑袋看看里面都是什么。

“可是我很喜欢哥呢…”  
“诶？”金钟云被直线球砸的有点懵，又不知道是不是自己猜的那个意思。

“……就是…就是哥你想的那个意思。”  
“哥应该也是那个吧…我之前和澈哥打听过一点，我以前就见过哥，所以就跑过来想一起上课。”

金钟云从被堵开始就一直没说话，低着头也不知道想什么呢。  
“哥，我是真的很喜欢你，能不能给我个机会？”见金钟云听到自己这么多句的表白还是没说话，小野马同学也有点慌了。  
“啊要是哥没那个意思的话也没关系，我们还是好同桌哈哈哈哈哈…”

“你认识希疯？”正当崔始源以为表白失败挠挠头准备走人的时候，金钟云不太正常的脑回路再次出现，崔始源直接被这句话被噎了一下，跟金钟云大眼瞪小眼的原地杵在那。  
晃了晃神，见金钟云完全不在状况内，崔始源没办法，只能打出超高速直线球。

“哥！我说哥跟我交往试试吧！”

“啊？”金钟云显然还没反应过来他说了些啥，还是愣着。  
“哥不躲开的话，就是喜欢我哦！”崔始源说完便低头吻住了人的嘴唇，小野猫的理智在这一刻彻底下线，大脑持续当机。

金钟云过往的情史大多是女生主动，别说他还是个雏儿，连亲吻也几乎都是浅尝辄止。这下被崔始源这样热烈的吻搞的晕乎乎的，连换气都不会，还好崔始源在他快憋死之前放开了他。

“哥，你真的好可爱啊！”崔始源伸手摸了摸金钟云的头发，“不过，既然你没有推开我，就证明你也喜欢我，那今天就是我们的第一天咯~”

崔始源贴在耳边温热的鼻息让金钟云浑身一颤，耳边像有酥酥麻麻的电流，让他的身子都软了半分。崔始源轻轻吻着他的耳垂，舌尖顺着脖颈慢慢舔舐着。

“始源…始源呐！你你你等会！”金钟云的理智终于回笼，费了半天劲终于把崔始源推开了。  
“怎么了哥？”  
“你你你来了之后不是天天给我捣乱吗！突然之间说什么喜欢我，你又想怎么戏弄我！”  
“什么啊！哥！我什么时候给你捣乱了！”

“…所以，哥觉得我是在捣乱吗？”听完金钟云有理有据的分析，崔始源也很想敲开金钟云的脑子，看看里都想了些什么，“我那是为了离哥近一点再近一点啊…”  
“那你考试干嘛每次都只高我一分？”  
“这样哥就会看得到我嘛…”崔始源小声的说，“我知道哥只要第一，不会去在意谁是第二的……”说着说着还委屈了起来。

金钟云这么一听，仔细想想好像…确实是这样？那些偶遇不是巧合也不是他找自己麻烦，对自己的怒气照单全收也不是他为了让自己难堪。

而是…喜欢自己？

………

想通了的金钟云突然也不觉得面前这个人碍眼了，那些初见时的一点喜欢，也重新迸发出来。看着眼前的傻大个怎么看怎么顺眼。

“那我们试试吧！”

两个人确定了心意以后，虽然没有公开说在一起了，但是每天都待在一起腻腻乎乎的。日子慢慢到了高三，连崔始源以前相熟的弟弟曺圭贤和金厉旭也升到了S高。金钟云也很喜欢这两个弟弟，拉着朴金两人还有崔始源以前的同学李赫宰李东海，一群人天天一起热热闹闹的同进同出。

被蜂蜜泡过的日子没有太久，高三的压力让高年级的四个人也不得不紧迫起来。没有多余的时间再去谈情说爱，连喝口水的时间都是奢侈。

金钟云倒是习惯这样的日子。他原本就是这性格，但崔始源向来就是热烈的人，没过一段时间就开始抱怨金钟云太疏远。金钟云也想好好和崔始源谈恋爱，可又实在是分身乏术，崔始源总得不到回应也闹起了别扭，金钟云这个时候倒是回归了从前的个性，绝不会拉下脸来哄人。

两个人就这样别别扭扭的过了好几天，终于有一天下晚自习的时候，崔始源先开口了：“哥！等我会吧，我把这套卷子做完，好久没送哥回家了~”金钟云想想也是，态度也不由得缓和了很多。“那我等你。”  
“好~”

不知不觉，学校里的人都走光了。

“始源？还没写完吗？”金钟云感觉自己快要睡着了，揉了揉眼睛凑到崔始源跟前去看他写什么，结果被崔始源猛地转过来亲了个结结实实，“唔！嗯…”  
“哥~都好久没和你亲近了，你怎么都不想我呢？”崔始源把金钟云整个被圈进怀里，在他耳边轻轻蹭着。

金钟云叹了口气，“始源啊，我们现在不是高三嘛…”  
“可是哥不还是会抽时间去乐团排练吗？也分点时间给我吧…”  
金钟云自知理亏，只好再去寻他的唇，打算给点安慰，可惜崔始源今天想要的不止这些。

他把金钟云抱到腿上坐着，金钟云不太好意思，伸手推了推他：“还在教室呢…”说着就想走开。“给我抱一会。”崔始源的声音闷闷的，带着点抱怨的撒着娇。金钟云没办法了，只好一下一下的摸着他的头发。

突然，金钟云感觉到崔始源的舌尖一下一下的舔着自己的锁骨，手也不安分的探进了校服里面。  
“嗯…始源你干嘛？”  
“哥~你摸摸，它好硬。”崔始源的声音已经染上一点喑哑，抓着他的手往胯下探。金钟云被那硬物吓了一跳，脸都羞红了。  
“会…会被看到的…”金钟云艰难的维持着理智。  
“没人了哥，该封校啦。”崔始源吻着他近在眼前却想念了很久的人。  
“哥~~~”崔始源的手已经暧昧的摩挲着他腰间的软肉，腰本就是他的敏感地带，对这样的调情更是根本无法抵抗。  
“嗯啊…始源…”  
“哥，你硬了。”弟弟坏心眼的在哥哥的耳朵边用气声说着。金钟云被激的从耳朵边麻到后脊椎，脸和脖子在一瞬间都变得通红。

崔始源把人抱到桌子上坐着，又像是怕金钟云跑走一样，很快的解开了他的校服衬衫，含住已经微微挺立的乳首。金钟云被这突如其来的快感刺激得倒吸一口气，但因为怕被人发现，只能紧紧咬住牙关，努力不让自己发出声音。  
“哥你别忍了，叫出来嘛…我想听”  
“不要…哈啊…始源你…”金钟云本想骂他，结果张开嘴却是止不住的呻吟。

有点粗糙的舌尖绕着乳首打圈，另一只被嘴唇冷落的，由带着薄茧的大手来抚慰。一只被崔始源含在嘴里吸吮，另一只被他的手不停的捏弄。崔始源在他白嫩的胸膛前吸出了好几个红印儿。

“别咬那儿…露出来怎么办…”  
“怕什么，不是有校服吗？不穿衣服的时候，我恨不得再多给你留几个。”  
“胡说什么呢？”  
“哥，想要你…想好久了”崔始源小小声的咬着金钟云的耳朵。

一个小时之前这里还全是同学，亮着白晃晃的光，而现在自己被恋人圈在这里，马上就要做全世界最亲密的事。金钟云正胡乱的想着，崔始源已经把他的校裤解开，不加遮挡的欲望直直的弹出来。金钟云还来不及抬手去阻挡，崔始源就轻轻含住了他的硬挺。那一瞬间他有一种很奇异的感觉，像天光乍破在头顶，那感觉让他有些目眩神迷。

“唔…哈啊…别弄…嗯啊…”他压低了声音轻轻呻吟着。  
“大点声，哥，你叫的好好听。”崔始源觉得自己的下身快要硬爆了，更卖力的给金钟云舔弄着。  
“你怎么…坏…哈啊…你太坏…了…嗯！”金钟云未经过情事，三下两下就交代在了崔始源的嘴里。

崔始源抬头看他，那画面多年后总是在崔始源午夜梦回时出现。金钟云仰着脖颈，微微的薄汗流到脖颈处，喉结随着无意识的吞咽动作而滚动。身上的校服上半部分大敞着，露出有着一点线条的身体，两枚红豆被口水舔的亮晶晶的，仔细看还能看到旁边有几个嘬出来的红印儿。  
温柔的月色照在他脸上，一半被银白色包裹，一半隐匿在黑暗里。像是不明属性的神，有点圣洁，却又做着最淫靡的事。

崔始源完全拽下了他的裤子，手都抖着，把口中的精华吐出来，涂在金钟云已经开始紧缩的后穴。慢慢的伸进了一根手指，贪婪的软肉迅速裹了上来。  
“哥~放松点，还有两根呢…”  
“不…不要了…呜呜”金钟云长这么大何时受过这种委屈，难受的直扑腾。  
“哥，哥，坚持一下，就会舒服了…”崔始源像一个用糖哄骗小孩子做坏事的人，一点点引诱着。

金钟云的后穴分泌出的粘液沾湿了书桌，随着崔始源的翻搅发出咕叽咕叽的声音。

“嗯…痒…”金钟云难耐的蹭着腿，崔始源知道到时候了。他把手指抽出来，“哥你舔舔它。”金钟云已经迷迷糊糊，张开嘴就把手指含了进去。崔始源也解开皮带放出了自己的性器，抵在金钟云的穴口。

“哥，放松~让我进去。嗯…张开点”崔始源压着心头的情欲，缓慢的往里进。  
“嗯始源…不要了不要…”金钟云扭着身子想躲。崔始源箍着他，吻着他让他放松，等着他适应。

又过了一会金钟云只觉得下身痒的难受，“可…可以了…”金钟云害羞的小声嘟囔着。  
“什么可以了？”崔始源带着调笑问道。  
“可以…可以进来了…”金钟云越说越小声。崔始源也不再废话，一挺身就使劲插了进去。  
“啊啊…痛痛痛痛…呜呜”小手不停的拍打着，金钟云的眼泪都出来了，可这娇俏模样落在崔始源眼里却是最好的催情剂。  
“哥忍一下…忍一下很快就会好了，乖。”崔始源轻声安抚着，身下的力道却是一点没停。金钟云渐渐适应了，长腿圈住了崔始源的腰，开始主动的向前送。  
“哥想要多吃点？会好好让你吃饱的。”说完却坏心眼的放缓了速度，慢慢的磨蹭着穴口，浅浅的插着。金钟云难受的直扭，又不好意思让跟崔始源说快点插。  
“哥，你咬我咬的好紧…嗯…”崔始源的粗大被紧致的穴肉包围，爽的他头皮发麻。最终还是忍不住大力的抽插了起来。金钟云的眼里漾着水光，视线都飘忽着，却还努力的收缩着后穴想让始源舒服一点。

“哼嗯…哈啊…嗯~始源…啊…哈嗯~”金钟云被情潮包裹着，下身不断传来的酥麻快感，让他忍不住的呻吟。  
“哥，小点声，等下会有保安巡逻。”金钟云听了立刻紧紧咬住下唇，发出小动物一般呜呜的声音。后穴被插的松软湿滑，绞着崔始源的性器也紧紧的。  
崔始源被这样的金钟云惹的性器又胀大了一点，不遗余力的操弄着。  
突然金钟云使劲的搂紧了崔始源，伏在他身上一阵痉挛，射在了崔始源的校服上，星星点点的。

崔始源毕竟还是个毛头小子，再怎么装镇定这会也快到了极限了，哑着声问金钟云。“哥，喝奶吗？我喂你…”金钟云也明白了他问的是什么，他不会拒绝崔始源，这是他的爱人，于是轻轻的点了点头。

崔始源惊喜极了，又抽插了几十下，拔出了自己的性器。捏着金钟云的下巴就喂了进去，金钟云的小嘴被塞的满满的，努力的吞咽着崔始源射出来的精华，不腥，是和崔始源身上一样，干净的味道。

等金钟云从高潮中平静下来，崔始源已经给他清理好，衣服也穿的平平整整了，两个人牵着手往校外走。

“哥…我今天好开心啊，以后也抽点时间陪我嘛~我们是恋人啊！”崔始源可怜巴巴的用狗狗眼看着金钟云，又抱住金钟云用头发不停的蹭着。  
“好~”金钟云摸了摸大狗狗的头发，轻声应着。

又走了一段，金钟云才反应过来，踢了崔始源一脚，“不是，我说你也太会了吧？以前是不是没少搞过！”  
被踢了一脚的人又赶紧跑过来搂人：“没有啊，因为想这样对哥做很久了，从第一次见哥，就这么想了…”  
金钟云听他越说越色情了，推了他一把，“行了行了，赶紧走。”  
崔始源看着他发红的耳尖，笑的欢快。

之后的整个高三，崔始源常常在金钟云学的头昏脑胀的时候拉着他去各种地方，两个少年在各处都做着隐秘而刺激的情事，品尝着对方的滋味。

好在一切都顺利，两个人都不是玩物丧志的人，大学也很争气的考到了一起，朴金两人的专业差了一点，不过都在一个学校。四个人还和剩下的弟弟们约定，将来要一起在这个大学汇合。

后来？金钟云自嘲的笑笑，一切就像脱轨的火车，再也不一样了。

-  
“店长nim？店长nim？”  
“内？”金钟云出走的精神终于被叫回了。  
“该关店了，我们要走了。”  
“啊啊~走吧走吧…”  
收拾好自己的东西，在回家的路上慢慢走着，三年的时间，现在从头回忆也不过是十几分钟的事情。

现在住的房子，就在他俩曾经住的地方的另一栋。

他和崔始源彻底分手已经三年了，也尝试去接受过新的人，可是最后他总会发现，新的人不是眉眼像他，就是偶尔的小动作像他，却又通通不是他。再后来……再后来他也习惯了一个人，不再想着快点洗去崔始源的印记。

刚分手的时候，金钟云每天都浑浑噩噩的，把自己关在家里，哪里也不敢去，因为他和崔始源在一起的时候，全韩国都快被他们逛遍了。公寓楼下的炒年糕，街对面的炸鸡店，学校东门的参鸡汤，明洞的买手店，济州岛的客栈，还有太多太多，他们一起走过太多地方，有过那么多那么多回忆。他怕他一出门就被那些回忆闷到窒息。

崔始源是走了，可是他生生占掉他人生目前为止的三分之一时光。他想忘记崔始源，那就也要活生生的砍掉三分之一的自己。

人怎么能……怎么能抹杀掉一部分的自己？

他想不明白，更不明白崔始源是怎么做到的。

可是他只能接受了。

像河蚌包裹住沙子一样，金钟云慢慢学会带着崔始源留给他的回忆和伤痕，与那些痛意共同生活着。

明明不该是这样的，不该是这样的。


End file.
